To Protect!
by Shaby-chan
Summary: [AU, one-shot] Chinmi, Shie Fan, dan Tantan. Tiga sahabat berjiwa petualang yang memiliki kemampuan kungfu, pergi mengamati satwa di pedalaman hutan liar di Pulau Jawa. Namun siapa sangka, tugas ini membawa mereka ke petualangan mencegah pemburuan satwa illegal! For #ANIMALIAChallenge
**TO PROTECT!**

 **YEEEEIIII! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, saya bisa menyumbangkan entry ke fandom Tekken Chinmi untuk #ANIMALIAChallenge! Sesekali menyumbang untuk event dari fandom yang anti mainstream gak masalah kan?**

 **Disclaimer: Tekken Chinmi © Takeshi Maekawa**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini**

 **Warning: Typo(s), epic fail, alur kecepeten, dll.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Hmm…"

"Bagaimana Chinmi? Kau menemukan satwa yang cocok untuk tugas kita?" Tanya Shie Fan.

Chinmi yang masih di atas pohon dengan teropongnya menjawab, "Hanya beberapa burung dan hewan tidak jelas. Aku belum menemukan satwa yang cocok."

"Aku berharap kita segera menemukannya. Kita tak bisa lama-lama disini, ditambah rumor tentang 'sesuatu' yang menyerang orang yang masuk ke hutan ini membuatku cemas." Kata Shie Fan cemas, "Warga sekitar mengatakan beberapa hari yang lalu ada orang yang diserang. Dari lukanya bukan hewan buas, jadi warga tak tahu pasti."

"Jangan khawatir Shie Fan! Memang apa lagi pilihan kita? Mengamati satwa jinak di kebun binatang? Cuma ini hutan liar terdekat dengan kampus kita! Toh, kita lebih asyik mengamati satwa yang belum terjamah manusia kan?" ujar Tantan santai.

Ah, memang tak mudah mencari satwa pilihan mereka di pedalaman hutan liar di Pulau Jawa, salah satu yang terakhir di tanah ini. Namun ini yang menantang; menemukan satwa langka di habitat aslinya di alam liar. Mereka yang belum terjamah tangan manusia.

Kali ini, Chinmi, Shie Fan, dan Tantan melakukan pengamatan satwa langka demi tugas kuliah yang diberikan oleh dosen mereka, Ryukai. Menolak mentah-mentah tawarannya untuk melakukan pengamatan di kebun binatang –tidak menarik, kata mereka. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan pergi sendiri ke habitat asli mereka.

Apa mereka tak takut? Jangan khawatir, selain membawa perlengkapan yang cukup, mereka juga menguasai ilmu kungfu yang setidaknya bisa digunakan untuk bertarung dengan hewan buas –dengan tidak membunuhnya, tentu saja.

Chinmi kembali berkonsentrasi pada teropongnya, "Hmm… oh! Aku melihat segerombolan monyet. Tapi dari penampilannya, mereka… Lutung Jawa!"

"LUTUNG JAWA?!"

* * *

Lutung jawa, atau Lutung budeng atau _Trachypithecus auratus_ dalam bahasa latin, merupakan satwa endemik Pulau Jawa yang langka, karena habitatnya dan dihancurkan dan perburuan manusia.

Hewan ini cocok untuk obyek riset mereka!

Mereka pun dengan cepat pergi ke lokasi kelompok Lutung Jawa itu berada. Kelompok yang tak terlalu besar. Hanya belasan ekor. Namun lebih dari cukup untuk riset. Pengamatannya tak bisa terlalu dekat, bisa-bisa mereka dianggap sebagai ancaman.

"Wah… melihat mereka, aku jadi teringat pada monyetku Goku di rumah!" ujar Chinmi senang. Goku, monyet jinak yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil itu –walaupun hasilnya dia sering salah paham dengan Satpol PP karena dikira dia pemain topeng monyet.

"Chinmi, aku tahu kau sedang bernostalgia, tapi bantu kami menyusun data untuk laporan ini!" seru Tantan mengingatkan.

"Iya… Iya…" ucap Chinmi nyengir lalu beralih ke kertasnya.

.

.

Saat dia mencatat tugasnya , tiba-tiba ia mellihat 3 orang pria paruh baya juga tampaknya mengamati kelompok Lutung jawa yang sama dengan mereka.

Karena penasaran, mereka pun menghampiri mereka.

"Halo, bapak peneliti juga ya?" Tanya Shie Fan ramah, "Kami dari Universitas XXXXXXX datang kemari untuk melakukan penelitian hewan juga untuk tugas."

"Oh… anak jaman sekarang tugasnya berat-berat ya?" ujar pria berkacamata mata bulat itu sambil tertawa, "Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Saigen, ketua tim ini."

"Namaku Kolou." Ucap pria agak pendek di sebelahnya.

"Namaku Kukei." Ucap pria bermata sipit di samping Kolou.

"Yah… kami juga peneliti hewan. Tapi kami meneliti mereka untuk mencetak buku tentang mereka –walau belum sempat terwujud. " Jelas Saigen singkat.

"Wah… pasti bapak punya hasil riset yang lengkap ya? Boleh kami lihat–" kata-kata Tantan terputus saat tiba-tiba Chinmi menjitaknya.

"Tantan… tugas ini harus kita kerjakan sendiri!" kata Chinmi memperingatkan.

"Cuma bercanda kok!" ucap Tantan nyengir.

"Mungkin… kita bisa pergi mencari satwa bersama. Kalian mau?"

"MAU!" jawab mereka serentak.

* * *

Mereka pun berjalan bersama sembari mengamati sekeliling mencari hewan untuk diteliti.

"Oh iya, apa bapak tidak takut masuk kehutan ini? Kan ada rumor penyerang…" Tanya Shie Fan heran.

"Jangan khawatir, kami sudah menyewa pengawal yang akan melindungi kami…" ucap Kolou santai.

"Kenapa dia tak ada disini?" Tanya Chinmi heran.

"Dia ada di tenda kami sekarang, tampaknya tak mau repot-repot mengawal kami…"

"Eeeehhh… apa kalian tak khawatir diserang sewaktu pergi seperti ini?!" tanya Tantan heran.

"Tak perlu cemas begitu… orang yang diserang waktu itu adalah… uhm… rekan kami sesama peneliti. Dia diserang pada malam hari. Jadi tak masalah sewaktu siang hari." Jawab Kukei, "Memang kalian sendiri tidak khawatir diserang?"

"Uhm… tidak. Kami setidaknya sudah menguasai beberapa ilmu beladiri yang sepertinya cukup berguna!" jawab Chinmi cepat-cepat.

"Oh, jadi begitu… pantas saja kalian terlihat begitu gagah…" ucap Saigen memuji.

"Eh… terima kasih…" ujar Shie Fan malu-malu.

.

.

"SAIDEN! LIHAT ITU!" teriak Kukei tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk langit.

Semua sontak menengok ke atas. Terlihat sepasang burung terbang di langit. Namun itu bukan burung biasa.

"Bukankah itu Elang jawa?!"

Elang jawa atau _Nisaetus bartelsi,_ satwa langka yang menjadi lambang Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia yang memiliki ciri khas berupa jambul di kepalanya.

"Elang jawa ya?! Memang satwa yang cocok menjadi obyek riset kita selanjutnya!" seru Chinmi senang.

.

"MISI KITA BERHASIL!"

"Syukurlah!"

"Untung kita datang ke tempat ini!"

"Eh?" mereka beriga menatap heran Saiden, Kolou, dan Kukei yang terlihat sangat senang dan gembira.

"Chinmi, sebenarnya burung itulah yang sebenarnya ingin kami teliti selama ini!" seru Saiden menjelaskan.

"Oh… jadi bapak kemari untuk meneliti mereka? Apa tak cukup melihat di penangkaran saja?" Tanya Shie Fan.

"Iya. Kami ingin melihatnya terbang secara bebas tanpa dijerat apapun. Mengagumi perawakannya yang perkasa, yang pasti menginspirasi para pendiri negeri ini. Dan gaya terbangnya yang anggun, membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik…"

Kata-kata Saiden membuat mereka terperangah. Cara mereka bicara, sangat menyakinkan kalau mereka menyayangi hewan.

"Yah… dilihat dari cara mereka terbang, mereka hidup berpasangan dan bersarang di hutan ini…" gumam Tantan sambil mencatat.

Semua pun kembali menyimak sepasang hewan itu dengan cermat.

.

.

Tanpa seorang pun yang menyadari, sebuah sosok hitam diam-diam mengamati mereka, lalu menghilang diantara rimbunnya hutan….

* * *

.

" _Apa kalian yakin bocah-bocah itu sama sekali bukan gangguan?"_

" _Sama sekali tidak! Mereka sama seperti kami, peneliti binatang yang sayang terhadap satwa!"_

" _Baiklah… baiklah… tapi kalian pasti sudah menemukan sarang para Lutung dan Elang itu bukan?"_

" _I-iya…"_

" _Bagus… sebentar lagi kita akan 'berburu' untuk mendapatkan uang yang sangat banyak…."_

.

.

…

Malamnya, untuk berjaga-jaga, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berjaga dan saling _shift_ sepanjang malam untuk berjaga-berjaga mengenai rumor penyerang itu.

Saat ini giliran Chinmi. Dia dengan tenang menyeruput kopi sambil membaca hasil pengamatan mereka hari ini. Lutung jawa dan Elang jawa. Dua satwa endemik yang hampir punah. Semoga Ryukai senang dengan hasil pengamatan mereka kali ini.

Saat ia membacanya, tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi sedikit redup karena bulan tertutupi awan. Tulisan pun semakin sulit dilihat jika hanya bermodal cahaya api unggun.

 _Deg!_

' _Pe-perasaan ini…'_

Bulu kuduk Chinmi tiba-tiba berdiri. Ya, berkat ajaran kungfu-nya, dia bisa merasakan bahaya di sekitarnya. Segera ia bangkit dan memandang sekeliling dengan waspada.

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menyerangnya dari belakang. Sontak Chinmi menghindar. Sosoknya tak terlihat jelas karena api unggunnya mulai meredup. Namun dari siuletnya dipastikan dia manusia!

' _Apa dia yang melakukan penyerangan itu? Tapi kenapa…?'_ batin Chinmi sambil menghindari serangan makhluk– bukan, orang ini.

.

.

.

"Hufff…." Hela Chinmi lega saat memandang tubuh orang itu terkapar di cukup hebat, bahkan mampu menandinginya.

Namun, dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya ia berhasil merobohkan orang ini. Bersamaan dengan itu, bulan kembali bersinar. Terlihat jelas seperti apa penyerangnya itu. Seorang anak kecil berusia 13 tahun.

' _Siapa sebenarnya anak ini…?'_

* * *

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! KAU DISERANG CHINMI!? Oleh anak kecil ini?!"

"Bisa-bisanya kau tak memberitahu kami! Harusnya kau bangunkan kami untuk membantu!"

Chinmi hanya menghela napas saat kedua sahabatnya berteriak kencang saat mengetahui dirinya diserang –oleh anak kecil lagi! Anak itu kini masih pingsan dan diikat dengan aman di pohon.

"Ya… aku punya firasat dia jugalah yang menyerang tim peneliti itu. Tapi pertanyaannya; kenapa?" Tanya Chinmi bingung.

"Se-sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai dia sadar…"ujar Shie Fan.

.

.

.

"U-uh…." Terdengar suara lenguhan yang berasal dari anak itu.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga…" ucap Tantan sambil berdiri diikuti Chinmi dan Shie Fan.

Dia mengerjapkan mata lalu memandang mereka bertiga selama sedetik, lalu wajahnya langsung memucat.

"A-apa kalian… akan… membunuhku?" ucapnya gagap.

"T-tentu saja tidak! Kalau kami lakukan itu, itu akan mengganggu tugas kuliah kami–"

"Tugas kuliah? Kalian bukan peneliti binatang?" ucap anak itu heran memutus protes gagap Shie Fan.

"Kami datang kesini memang untuk meneliti binatang, tapi sebagai tugas kuliah." Jelas Chinmi.

"M-maaf… kupikir… kalian komplotan peneliti binatang yang 'itu'…" ucap anak itu.

"'Itu'?"

"Se-sebenarnya…"

* * *

"EEEEHHHHHHH?! PERBURUAN ILEGAL?!" teriak mereka kaget setengah mati. Petualangan mereka kali ini menyediakan keterkejutan yang tak ada habisnya!

"Iya. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mengamati hutan dan menemukan beberapa orang yang berkedok sebagai peneliti pergi ke hutan pada malam hari untuk menangkap hewan-hewan langka. Karena itu aku terus menyerang kalian." Ucap anak yang rupanya bernama Koko.

Koko yatim piatu yang tinggal di tepi hutan bersama kakeknya yang sudah pikun jadi tak sulit untuk menghilang selama beberapa waktu. Dia sejak kecil sudah terbiasa menjelajahi hutan jadi hafal betul dengan semua satwa di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi dia sudah terbiasa dengan kerasnya fisik hutan makanya dia mampu menandingi Chinmi dalam bertarung.

"Apa jangan-jangan... peneliti hewan yang kau maksud adalah Pak Saiden dan teman-temannya?" Tanya Shie Fan heran.

Koko hanya menggangguk yang membuat tiga sekawan itu heran. Dari cara mereka mengamati dengan kagum Elang jawa kemarin, rasanya sulit dipercaya mereka pemburu binatang illegal!

"Aku belum pasti dengan tujuan sebenarnya orang-orang itu. Tapi aku sudah mengetahui satu hal, mereka… mengincar para Lutung, serta 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu'! Pasti malam kemarin saat aku pingsan mereka menangkap Lutung jawa itu! Pasti 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu' yang menjadi target selanjutnya!" teriak Koko kesal.

"Tunggu, siapa yang kau maksud 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu'?" Tanya Tantan tak paham.

"Itu nama yang kuberikan pada 2 ekor Elang jawa yang hidup disini. Kunamai seperti itu karena mereka… tampak seolah-olah melindungiku dari udara. Ditambah lagi anak-anak mereka sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan sarangnya. Itu adalah masa yang penting. Karena itu, aku bertekad melindunginya!"

Kata-kata Koko yang terakhir membuat tiga sekawan itu merinding. Suara itu terdengar begitu yakin dan bertekad!

.

.

"Kalau begitu… bisakah kami membantumu?" Tanya Chinmi.

"Hei, kau yakin Chinmi?! Bisa saja anak ini berbohong!" sergah Tantan.

"Karena itu, mari kita buktikan dengan mata kita sendiri." ujar Chinmi yakin., "Koko, apa kau tahu dimana tempat mereka berada? Pasti mereka memiliki semacam _base camp_ di hutan ini sebelum membawa mereka ke penjual gelap."

"Aku belum tahu pasti… tapi aku sering melihat mereka berkumpul di dekat gubuk tua di pinggir hutan ini…" ujar Koko memberitahu.

"Hmm… kali ini aku setuju dengan Chinmi. Jika Koko benar, maka para satwa di hutan ini terancam. Tugas kita, mencegahnya!" kata Shie Fan mendukung.

"B-baiklah… aku ikut!" seru Tantan akhirnya mendukung.

…

"Ooh… jadi itu markas mereka?" gumam Tantan saat mengamati sebuah gubuk kecil dipinggir hutan sambil bersembunyi di semak-semak bersama teman-temannya, "Uhm? Bukannya itu Pak Saiden?" gumamnya heran saat beralih ke jendela.

Chinmi yang juga mengamati dari teropong mulai mengamati jendela. Terlihat Saiden berbicara dengan seorang pria jangkung yang tampak marah. Kolou dan Kukei tampak sangat ketakutan. Entah apa yang mereka ucapkan.

Tiba-tiba Chinmi merayap mendekati rumah itu, "Aku akan menguping…"

"Aku ikut!" seru Koko setengah berbisik.

Chinmi menggangguk lalu berkata pada Shie Fan dan Tantan, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kami, segera lari dan salah satu dari kalian segera melapor ke kepala desa."

Shie Fan dan Tantan menggangguk mantap.

.

.

Perlahan mereka mendekati gubuk itu lalu menguping di bawah jendela.

"Hati-hati dengan mulutmu ya!" teriak seseorang di dalam, "Kupikir karena kalian peneliti binatang, aku bisa mendapatkan hasil yang lebih banyak, tapi rupanya aku salah!"

"T-tolong jangan marah tuan Sinkan! Setidaknya… kita sudah mendapat banyak Lutung jawa kan?! Harga mereka juga mahal!" terdengar protes gagap Saiden.

"Sudah kubilang incaran utama kita Elang jawa! Harga mereka jauh lebih tinggi dibanding Lutung menjijikan itu!" seru pria yang bernama Sinkan.

"Batas penyerahannya sudah dekat! Kapan kalian mendapatkan Elang-elang itu?!" seunya makin tinggi, "Para klien tak sabar ingin mendapatkan hasil awetan mereka!"

' _HASIL AWETAN?!'_ batin Chinmi dan Koko kaget. Tak sengaja Koko menyenggol sebuah kotak di dekatnya sehingga jatuh dan menimbulkan suara.

"SIAPA DISANA?!" seru Sinkan kaget.

 **Clep!**

"K-kak Chinmi…" tiba-tiba tubuh Koko tampak lemas lalu merosot. Di bahunya terdapat sebuah jarum bius.

' _Tunggu, jarum bius?!'_ Chinmi segera bangkit namun sang penembak yang rupanya bersembunyi di balik dinding gubuk dengan sigap menembakkan jarum suntik padanya.

"LARI! Shie Fan, Tantan!" teriaknya sebelum tubuhnya lemas dan kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

"Ugh…" perlahan kesadaran Chinmi kembali dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam ruangan gelap dan melihat banyak kandang besi yang berisi para Lutung jawa. Dirinya diikat di sebuah tiang kayu dan Koko, entah kemana.

"Kau sudah bangun ya, anak kuliahan…" tiba-tiba seorang pria jangkung yang sepertinya bernama Sinkan berjalan ke arahnya.

"C-chinmi… kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Saiden putus asa diikuti Kolou dan Kukei di belakangnya sambil membawa Koko yang wajahnya babak belur. Tampaknya dia habis dihajar oleh entah siapa yang kesal oleh ulah Koko.

"Aku tak menyangka sekelompok anak kuliah bersetongkol dengan bocah kecil ini dan menyerang tim-ku sehingga menyusahkan pekerjaan kami…" ujar Sinkan.

"Yang kalian lindungi itu cuma binatang. Kenapa kalian begitu bersungguh-sungguh?" Tanyanya pongah.

"Cuma binatang katamu?! CUMA?!" seru Koko tiba-tiba dengan suara serak. Terlintas di benaknya di hari dimana ia mengamati Elang jawa dan melihatnya memberi makan anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Kasih sayangnya terhadap anak tidak kalah dengan manusia! Mereka adalah makhluk hidup yang kuat, ramah, dan indah!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Di dunia ini banyak orang yang menyukai binatang, " ujar Sinkan, "Karena itu usahaku berjalan dengan baik…."

"Rusa dengan tanduk yang indah, binatang buas yang besar, dan burung yang memiliki sayap yang cantik… banyak orang yang suka memajang binatang itu di atas meja atau dinding. Untuk merekalah kami menyediakan hewan yang diawetkan!" ujarnya menceritakan ambisinya. Lalu matanya tertuju pada Lutung yang terkurung di kandang, "Dan Lutung jawa… yah, karena pasar awetannya tidak terlalu popular, aku akan menjualnya sebagai peliharaan… beberapa dari mereka sudah diangkut dengan mobil _pick-up_ menyusuri jalan pinggir desamenuju tempat berikutnya…"

Chinmi menggertakkan giginya. Orang dihadapannya ini sudah tidak waras!

"Hewan-hewan itu pasti akan senang, karena keindahan tubuhnya bisa diabadikan…"

"BIADAB KAU, SINKAN!" teriak Chinmi tak mampu menahan amarahnya.

 **Duak!**

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Chinmi.

"Hei anak kuliahan, jangan sok tahu! Kalau bukan karena permohonan para peneliti ini, kau pasti sudah kubunuh dari tadi!" seru Sinkan murka lalu kembali melayangkan pukulan ke wajah Chinmi.

"H-hentikan Sinsai, dia tak ada sangkut pautnya!" seru Saiden berusaha menahan.

"Dia sudah terlibat sejak memutuskan membantu bocah ini!" teriak Sinkan, "Ngomong-ngomong… kau sudah tahu dimana letak sarang mereka?!"

"K-kami tahu sarang mereka ada di hutan ini, t-tapi kami tak tahu sarangnya dimana…"

Sinkan berpikir sejenak lalu beralih ke Koko, "Hmm… dilihat dari caramu menyerang tim-ku, pasti kau kenal baik hutan ini dan mengetahui dimana sarang Elang jawa itu. Ayo beritahu aku!"

"A-aku tak tahu…" ujar Koko berbohong.

"Hmm… sudah kuduga…" gumam Sinkan sambil memasang wajah meme 'hmm sudah kuduga', "Tapi kuberitahu… jika kau menolak…"

Tiba-tiba dia menodongkan pisau lipat ke leher Chinmi, "Anak kuliahan ini yang akan menanggungnya…"

Chinmi berusaha memberi isyarat menggeleng untuk mencegah Koko, namun tubuh Koko bergetar hebat, akhirnya dengan suara lirih, "B-baiklah…"

"Koko…"

.

.

* * *

Chinmi mengumpat-umpat dalam hati. Dirinya yang berniat membantu, kenapa malah jadi sandera?! Koko kini dibawa bersama Saiden dan Kolou bersama Sinkan serta beberapa orang suruhannya –beberapa tampak terluka. Kini yang ada di gubuk hanya beberapa pria dan Kukei yang bertugas menjaganya.

Mungkin dia hanya bisa berharap pada Shie Fan dan Tantan. Pasti mereka bisa lolos dari kejaran mereka. Buktinya mereka tak ikut tertangkap dan dibawa ke gubuk ini.

"M-maaf Chinmi… karena kami, kau juga terlibat dalam masalah ini…" ujar Kukei menyesal.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Pak Kukei. Yang jahat itu mereka, bukan kau, Pak Saiden, Pak Kolou, dan Koko… toh kami memang ingin terlibat…" ujar Chinmi tak menyalahkan, "Ngomong-ngomong… apa sih hubungan kalian dengan Sinkan?"

.

.

Kukei tampak terdiam, lalu akhirnya dia bercerita, "Dulu kami meminjam uang dari Ayah Sinkan yang kaya raya untuk menerbitkan buku tentang hasil penelitian kami, tapi kami tertipu dan terpaksa menanggung bunga yang amat besar, jadi kami terpaksa bekerja pada anaknya…" suaranya terdengar serak, "Sebenarnya… kami tahu ini salah… tapi… kami tak bisa kembali… Sinkan sangat menakutkan…"

Chinmi tamapk tertegun, rupanya di balik senyum para peneliti ini, tersimpan sebuah ketakutan dan penyesalan yang amat sangat….

Chinmi tersenyum kecil, "Aku lega mendengarnya… walau bapak tak bisa kembali, setidaknya bapak bisa mengubah masa depan…"

Kukei tampak terharu, matanya tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya, "Chinmi…"

.

.

Tiba-tiba mereka tersentak saat mendengar suara teriakan massa yang marah dari luar.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Kukei kaget.

Terdengar suara pertengkaran, lalu berujung pada teriakan lagi dan suara benturan benda tumpul. Tak lama kemudian pintu tampak terdobrak dan terlihat Shie Fan yang tampak terengah-engah bersama beberapa warga.

"SHIE FAN!" seru Chinmi gembira.

Shie Fan dengan sigap melepaskan ikatan Chinmi sambil bercerita, "Agak sulit memang, tapi akhirnya Tantan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sehingga aku bisa pergi ke desa dan meminta pertolongan… dia masih di dalam hutan hingga saat ini…"

Para warga yang bersama Shie Fan mulai menahan beberapa orang suruhan Sinkan dan Kukei serta membereskan barang bukti berupa Lutung jawa yang dikurung.

"Lutung yang malang… mereka pasti dibius agar tertangkap…" gumam Shie Fan kasihan.

Tiba-tiba Chinmi tersentaklalu teringat sesuatu, "Shie Fan! Ada beberapa Lutung jawa yang dibawa mobil _pick-up_ melewati jalan pinggir desa! Kita harus menghentikannya!"

Beberapa warga berseru setuju, "Jalan di pinggir desa panjang! Jika kita memotong lewat desa, pasti sempat!"

"Baiklah…" ujar Shie Fan setuju, "Kau mau kemana Chinmi?" Tanyanya heran saat melihat Chinmi pergi keluar menjuju hutan.

"Koko masih ada di cengkraman mereka! Pasti saat ini mereka sedang mencari Elang jawa!" seru Chinmi sambil berlari, "Para Lutung itu kuserahkan padamu, Shie Fan!"

.

* * *

"Bagaimana?"

"Memang betul ini sarangnya. Tapi sudah tak dipakai lagi."

Sinkan mendengus kesal. Padahal mereka sudah mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Koko, tapi tampaknya Koko berbohong.

"Cih, buang-buang waktu saja…" keluh Sinkan, "Tampaknya kau masih harus diberi pelajaran…" ucapnya sangar sambil menatap tajam Koko.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kepakan sayap.

"Kak! Kaaakk!"

"ITU ELANG JAWANYA!" seru kelompok Sinkan terkejut saat melihat seekor Elang berteger di dahan.

"'AYAH'! JANGAN KEMARI!" teriak Koko memperingatkan, "Terbanglah jauh-jauh!"

 **Duak!**

Sinkan lagi-lagi memukul Koko dengan kerasnya.

.

"Kak! Kaaakk!"

"Suara itu suara tanda bahaya burung Elang. Pasti sarangnya tak jauh dari sini." Gumam seorang dari mereka.

"Dia terbang!" seru yang lainnya saat menyaksikan Elang itu terbang.

"Jangan sampai lolos! Temukan sarangnya!" perintah Sinkan. Para bawahannya pun langsung mengejar Elang itu. Meninggalkan Sinkan bersama Koko yang dibawa Saiden dan Kolou serta beberapa penjaga lainnya.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga sarang mereka…" kekeh Sinkan sambil berlari mengikuti bawahannya.

Saat Sinkan sudah agak jauh di depan, tiba-tiba…

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

Para penjaga yang bersama Koko rubuh seketika menyisakan Saiden dan Kolou.

"Ternyata mereka cuma besar badan doang ya…"

"T-tantan?!"

* * *

Shie Fan dengan cepat berlari menembus desa bersama beberapa warga. Agak sulit mencarinya, tapi akhirnya dia melihat sebuah mobil _pick-up_ yang beratap terpal.

"TAHAN MOBIL ITU!" seru warga. Namun sayang, sopirnya menyadari bahaya lalu memacu mobilnya makin cepat.

Shie Fan tak menyerah, "Pinjam sebentar tongkatnya, pak!" ujarnya cepat sambil mengambil tongkat dari salah satu warga.

Sambil berlari mengejar, dia memposisikan tongkatnya pada ban mobil bagian belakang. lalu dengan kekuatan penuh dia menusuk ban itu dengan jurusnya yaitu 'jurus tongkat berpilin'. Itu buka tusukan biasa. Itu ada tusukan tongkat memutar bak bor yang bahkan mampu menghancurkan batu.

 **Dor!**

 **Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiittttt! Brak!**

Dengan pecahnya ban itu, mobil itu oleng lalu menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan.

Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya karena berlari, dia dengan cepat melompat masuk ke bak belakang dan menemukan beberapa Lutung jawa yang dikurung serta 2 orang penjaga yang pasti pingsan saat benturan itu.

Dia membuka kurungan para Lutung itu lalu mengeluarkan mereka.

"Kalian aman sekarang…" ucapnya menenangkan.

.

Tiba-tiba entah kenapa salah satu Lutung itu tampak marah sambil melihat Shie Fan.

"T-tunggu! Aku teman–" kata-kata Shie Fan terputus saat Lutung itu menyerang ke arahnya.

Namun ternyata dia tidak mengincar Shie fan, melainkan ke belakangnya yang rupanya terdapat salah seorang penjaga yang menggenggam pisau. Tampaknya berniat menusuknya. Orang itu pun berteriak kesakitan saat dirinya dicakar oleh Lutung itu lalu pingsan lagi.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Shie Fan pelan.

.

* * *

"Masih kelihatan!"

"Sarangnya di sekitar sini! Pasti bisa ditemukan!"

Seruan mereka terputus saat tiba-tiba mereka tersandung tali yang entah dari mana lalu mereka dihajar hingga pingsan.

.

.

"Hooiii… kalian sudah temukan sarangnya?!" seru Sinkan setengah berteriak.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak kaget saat menemukan semua bawahannya pingsan babak belur, "Sudah kuduga kau yang melakukannya, anak kuliahan sialan…"

Lalu matanya tertuju pada Chinmi yang berdiri di balik pohon.

.

"Kinerjamu boleh juga… Apa ini juga diajarkan di kampusmu?" ujar Sinkan menyindir. Chinmi hanya diam, sama sekali tak menjawab. Namun nampak jelas kemarahan di wajahnya.

Lalu terdengar suara gemerisik pepohonan lalu keluarlah Saiden, Kolou, dan Tantan yang menggendong Koko.

"Ini sih… sudah masuk pelanggaran HAM nih…" gumam Tantan kesal sambil menengok Koko di punggungnya.

Sinkan menatap tajam mereka, "Oh… jadi kalian sudah berani menentangkanku huh?"

Saiden tampak menyrut mundur, tapi kemudian dia berdiri tegak lalu beseru, "K-kami tidak takut padamu, Sinkan!"

"Kami sudah tak mau lagi berburu hewan dan melukai orang!" lanjut Kolou berani.

"Utang-utang kami akan kami bayar… dengan bekerja di tempat lain!" seru keduanya mantap.

"S-semuanya…" Koko menatap haru orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Koko… maafkan kami…kami tahu perbuatan ini salah… mungkin kau tak percaya… tapi, kami juga penyayang hewan sepertimu, Koko…" ucap Saiden dengan suara bergetar.

"Kami takkan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama lagi… kau, Chinmi, Shie Fan, dan Tantan, kalian semua sudah membuka mata hati kami…" lanjut Kolou.

.

"Membuka mata hati?! Belagu!" seru Sinkan menghina sambil mengeluarkan pisaunya, "Aku akan membuat kalian tertidur kembali… DAN TAKKAN BANGUN LAGI!" teriaknya sambil menerjang mereka. Tantan sudah dalam posisi siaga, namun Chinmi sudah menghadangnya terlebih dahulu.

"Lawanmu adalah aku…" kata Chinmi, "Menyerahlah. Kami sudah melapor ke Kepala Desa dan tak lama lagi tempat ini akan dikepung…"

"Tak ada lagi sandera. Kini, kedudukan kita sama…" ujar Chinmi dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"Kedudukan kita sama…." Sinkan mengulangi perkataan Chinmi dengan nada menyindir.

.

.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! LUCU SEKALI!" seru Sinkan sambil tertawa keras, " Tiga anak kuliahan berjiwa petualang, seorang anak pecinta binatang, dan peneliti yang bertobat. Aku tak mau ikut sandiwara murahan ini, lakukan saja sendiri! Aku mau pulang saja…" lanjutnya sambil berbalik beberapa langkah, lalu langsung berlari kencang.

"DIA KABUR!"

* * *

Sinkan berlari terbirit-birit menjauhi mereka, menuju pinggir hutan yang lain. Disana sudah menunggu sebuah motor yang siap membawanya kabur. Namun…

"NGIIK!NGIIK!" terdengar suara teriakan Lutung jawa yang marah lalu melemparnya dengan beragam benda. Seperti batu, dahan, dan buah-buahan. Tampaknya mereka mebgenali Sinkan sebagai orang yang sudah menangkap rekan-rekan mereka.

"Aduh! Aduh!" Sinkan mengerang kesakitan sambil melindungi kepalanya. Kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan Chinmi lalu dengan satu pukulan telak, Sinkan roboh dengan nistanya.

Chinmi harus berterima kasih pada Lutung jawa itu yang membuat Sinkan lengah. Yah… walau dia kena lemparan satu-dua, tapi tak masalah.

.

.

Warga berdatangan beberapa saat kemudian bersama Shie Fan –yang tampaknya kelelahan karena berlari- lalu meringkus semua anggota yang tersisa, termasuk Saiden dan Kolou.

"Pak Saiden… apa tak apa-apa?" Tanya Chinmi cemas.

"Tak apa Chinmi… setelah kami menghadapi hukuman kami dan melunasi hutang, kami akan kembali ke asal; sebagai peneliti hewan!" ujar Saiden menenangkan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya…" kata Tantan senang.

.

.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kepakan sayap. Berasal dari para Elang jawa. Dua ekor dewasa berteger bersebrangan mengawasi dua ekor lainnya yang ada di dalam sarang sambil mengepakkan sayapnya. Bersiap terbang.

"Oh! Elang jawa!" seru beberapa warga kagum yang langsung didiamkan agar tak membuat mereka panik.

"Yang ada di sarang itu anak-anaknya… mereka hendak terbang, meninggalkan sarangnya…" ujar Koko menjelaskan.

Chinmi, Shie Fan, dan Tantan langsung mengamati dengan seksama. Bahkan Saiden dan kedua temannya yang sudah berstatus tahanan juga ikut mengamati.

Dua elang kecil itu perlahan mengepakkan sayapnya. 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu' mengamati dengan penuh seksama.

Angin perlahan muncul. Salah satu dari mereka membuka sayap makin lebar.

"Mencoba menangkap angin dengan sayapnya. Bagus!" gumam Koko semangat.

Perlahan pergerakkan sayap itu makin mantap.

 _Memberanikan diri…_

Kedua burung itu mulai memasang kuda-kuda terbang.

 _Ayo!_

Semua orang mengamati dengan hati berdebar-debar.

Lalu dengan satu lompatan mantap, dia terjun lalu terbang menuju langit.

"Dia terbang!"

Disusul saudaranya yang lainnya.

"Yang satunya juga terbang!"

"Bagus!"

"Berhasil! Hore! Hore!"

Entah hanya imajinasinya atau apa, tapi mereka mendengar suara Lutung yang seolah ikut bersorak-sorak. Walau itu agak mustahil mengingat Elang merupakan ancaman Lutung, tapi biarlah…

 _Tak usah takut…_

 _Kepakkan sayapmu sekuat tenaga…_

 _Terbanglah ke arah yang kau tuju!_

 _._

* * *

"Kita berhasil…." Gumam Chinmi di sebuah rumah peristirahatan di desa itu. Beristirahat sejenak setelah diwawancarai beberapa polisi.

"Setelah ini kita harus melanjutkan riset kita… tidak baik berlama-lama disini…" ujar Tantan mengingatkan.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu. Rupanya…

"Koko? Ada apa?" Tanya Shie Fan heran.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih… Karena kalian… 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu' selamat… padahal mulanya tak ada yang memeprcayaiku…" ujar Koko malu-malu dengan wajah masih terdapat plester dan perban.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih…" ujar Tantan, "Lagipula karena kejadian ini, kami jadi teringat hal penting yang sudah lama kami lupakan."

"Hal penting?"

"Pertarungan untuk menyakiti atau merebut hanya menyisakan kesedihan… kekuatan yang sebenarnya lahir dari pertarungan untuk melindungi atau memelihara!" ujar Chinmi semangat.

"Melihat keteguhanmu melindungi 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu'mu… mengingatkan kami tentang hal itu, Koko…" ujar Shie Fan.

"S-semuanya…" Koko mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Hei, laki-laki harusnya jagan cengeng…" kata Tantan, "Mungkin kau bisa membantu kami meneliti satwa-satwa di hutan demi tugas kami…"

"Tentu saja!" seru Koko semangat sambil menghapus air matanya.

.

.

"Tapi sebelum itu…" Chinmi tiba-tiba berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya diikuti kedua temannya sehingga telapak tangan mereka saling bertumpuk.

"Ayo Koko!" ajak Tantan sambil menumpuk tangan Koko juga.

"Satu… dua…"

"UNTUK MELINDUNGI!" teriak mereka semua sambil melempar tangan mereka ke atas.

.

 _Teriakan yang makin mengikat persahabatan mereka…_

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: Bikin ngebut abis UN… *tepar***

 **Maafkan aku** **crystallized cherry-san klo ceritanya aneh, ada beberapa adegan yang menurutku agak sreg gitu… tapi mau gimana lagi, otak saya agak korslet nih…**

 **Yah, setidaknya saya sudah menyumbang untuk usaha penyelamatan satwa! MARI KITA LINDUNGI SATWA LANGKA DARI KEPUNAHAN! \\(^o^)/**

 **Thanks sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini and the last…**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
